


Familiarity

by bunchajokers



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), death mention, in which i write 3 phantom ships in one fic-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchajokers/pseuds/bunchajokers
Summary: With the final battle against the Black Mage looming, Phantom reminisces about the past; his regrets and what's important to him.





	Familiarity

He had loved Aria, she had truly been the love of his life.

The fact that she was the Empress and he was a renowned thief made them quite the odd couple, but despite their differences, it just worked. She had gone out of her way to spread a rumour to grab his attention, and he had fell for her bait like moth to a flame. They just clicked.

He would have gladly spent his life with her, but their romance diminished just as abruptly as it had sparked. 

The screams of her name uttered from his mouth upon finding her lifeless body still rung in his head, even hundreds of years later, he could still hear his own desperate pleas. The feeling of pulling her limp body into an embrace, tears streaming down his face as he gently stroked the hair that had lost its shine. He could still feel the regret that he had saw her alive and happy the day before, the regret that she had asked him to be a hero and that he had declined. 

He could have saved her. He could have been her hero. The regret would have been too much to handle, and he would have succumbed to it but..

He had found himself confiding in Freud, the great magician. At first, because he knew he lead the heroes, and because he wanted to keep Aria’s dream alive. No.. it wasn't a want, it was a need. But with his refusal to involve himself with the other heroes and also his clingy nature, he had found himself hanging around the magician a little too much. Casually letting himself into his living space, disrupting his studies.

Before long the magician had likely heard too much of the thief’s life. About his luxurious lifestyle and his most daring heists. About the love of his life and the heartbreak that came with it. 

He would often somehow find himself lounging, resting his head on the magician. Freud didn't mind of course, it was somewhat endearing, having a much wanted thief resting upon him like a pet. He had often tried to get Phantom to get along with the other heroes but he was too stubborn. Freud tried to persuade him but he wouldn't budge. _You may as well try to get along since we’ll all be together forever_ \- a compelling argument, but Phantom scoffed. What did the other heroes matter when he had found his comfort with the leader? He didn't need the others.

Phantom recalled that first battle with the Black Mage. Freud had asked him to accompany Luminous but.. he had unfinished business. He had left the light mage to do the one thing he had been anticipating since becoming a so called hero. He had completely avoided the battle that Freud had put so much thought and planning into, to delve back into old pain; to get sweet revenge. No time would cure his twisted hatred for those who ended the life of his precious Aria, and if straying from Freud’s request meant the chance to do exactly to them what they had done to her, then that was more important than saving the world.

He did exactly that. He could still feel the adrenaline of his heart pounding as he connected the stroke which ended the life of he who had took her life. The sound of screaming and crying of the dying man’s twin sister, mingled with the memory of screams of his own from Aria’s death, pulsating in his head. The pain of that girl plunging her weapon into his chest in retaliation, he could still feel the blood seeping from his wound as she had retracted it.

Every time he fell asleep he awoke struck by the memories of waking up having missed hundreds of years, yet being thrust back into important duties. Barely having strength and yet helping the new Empress who he hadn't even gotten to know from being overthrown by a fraud. Those memories that should make him proud but it was that encounter that lead him to realise that despite leaders from across Maple World being gathered, Freud wasn’t there.

The memories that reminded him of his foolishness, desperately clinging onto the false hope that perhaps Freud too had been frozen like he had. The sinking feeling in his chest as he learnt that Freud was the only hero unaffected by the curse, and had died naturally hundreds of years prior. His fickle heart wanted to blame Freud, for promising that the heroes would be forever but he had to live with the fact that he had strayed from Freud’s wishes. If only he had stuck to the plan then maybe there wouldn't have been a curse, then maybe they could have still been together, the same way that he tortured himself if only he had became a hero like Aria had wished.

If only he had learnt to listen.

If only he wasn't so selfish.

The loneliness, regret and self loathing had submerged his heart. Daily reminders of his regrets and his mistakes forever eating away at him. And yet he was supposed to bury that and carry on.

The Black Mage resurfaced, a harsh reminder that should he have been there to fight him last time then maybe Freud wouldn't have had to die without his comrades. If he had just joined the heroes in the first place then maybe he could have grown old happily together with Aria. But he didn't have time for regret or even revenge. If he let himself slip again then history would repeat itself.

He kept his ego in check and confided in the heroes. They had also known Freud, known his can-do attitude and believed in his leadership. Phantom may not have cherished them in history but the least he could do was be a useful asset to the team, in hopes of minimizing the chance of more regret. 

He had thoroughly tried his best. To begin with, Mercedes didn't have the most faith in him, given her closeness to Freud, which he understood and so distanced himself. Aran had forgotten everything thanks to the curse so he had hoped starting fresh would have helped mend their impressions of him but word of his demeanour had already spread amongst the group. Evan was their newest member and was too young to bother in his opinion, and there was another who he couldn't recall but he didn't suppose it mattered.

But with the hurt and the regret, the one thing that remained the same, his one beacon of light in the form of familiarity amidst the darkness was Luminous. 

Back when he had first joined the heroes, he was the only member who didn't argue at Freud as he was formally introduced to the group, though being obviously annoyed. Phantom took that as an easy invitation to bother the light mage, disrupting his studies when Freud was too busy to pay him attention, which garnered a reaction far too entertaining to pass up.

He was the last person he had seen before running off to fight the twins at the time of what would be an unsuccessful battle. Freud told him specifically to stay with the light mage as the two of them formed quite the powerful duo in battle but he hadn't listened. Before scampering off, he had told the magician that he never did like him, and thoroughly believed that he never would. 

He was the only one he could really confide in about Freud’s death as he knew him well enough to be sympathetic but also someone with somewhat of a connection to himself to be worth opening a fraction of his heart to. 

All of the emotions swirling in the thief’s chest were too much to bear. It was almost time for another battle with the Black Mage. Hopefully the final battle. This time he made a promise to himself to follow the wishes of his comrades, praying for a victory and no more regrets. 

The fateful day arrived. The day that not only the heroes, but the whole of the Maple alliance would begin to put their plan in action to go toe to toe with the Black Mage. 

He stood strong with his fellow heroes, who by now he had built strong connections with. Evan, who was filling the shoes of not only the previous dragon master but their leader. Mercedes and Aran, who had managed to regain much of their power and in Aran’s case, their memories. EunWol, who Phantom, and everyone else, had forgotten but had been rediscovered thanks to Freud’s past efforts, happily accompanied his allies once more. That left..

Luminous. The one who had always been there.

Phantom pulled him aside, away from the prying eyes of the rest of their team. His split coloured gaze shot daggers into him, clearly unimpressed with the isolation from the group at such a crucial moment. The thief took a deep breath and much to the other’s dismay, rested his face upon the light mage’s shoulder, letting his weight shift to be caught by the other, who at first struggled to keep him up in an embrace.

Unimpressed, Luminous questioned him under his breath, quiet enough to avoid detection from the others, but the thief let out a deep sigh, stubbornly refusing to talk. The mage kept his arms wrapped tightly around him, letting Phantom self indulgently sink into the familiarity.

He recalled the same comfort from Aria when she had been alive. That same comfort from resting upon Freud during their long talks. It was a comfort he had longed for. How had he not realised that all along, if familiarity was what he was after, he had had it all along right in front of him. 

He stepped back and shook off his sappy feelings. Hundreds of years of pain had taught him not to loan his heart out so easily but perhaps once again he had developed a soft spot. Gazing back at the group of heroes, he gave a firm nod. This time, he would have no regrets. 

“Let's do this, nerd.”


End file.
